kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gai Amatsu
King Gold |type = Antagonist Villain |season = Kamen Rider Zero-One |cast = Nachi Sakuragi |firstepisode = That Man, Sushi Chef (face obscured) I am an Actor, Shinya Owada (face revealed) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zero-One) 1 (Movies) 1 (Specials) }} is the 45-year-old CEO of the Japan branch of Zaia Enterprise who wishes to take over the world using the Ark, and is willing to manipulate Aruto Hiden and Hiden Intelligence to do so. As Yua Yaiba's superior, he is the secret benefactor of A.I.M.S., with his company producing much of the agency's technology. After MetsubouJinrai.net's defeat and the Ark's awakening, he uses the Zaia Thousandriver to transform into . He is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Zero-One, having masterminded the MetsubouJinrai.Net crisis. History Early Life Gai Amatsu was born on October 10, 1974. He graduated college at the age of 18 from Starford University, with a Masters Degree in Business Administration. While he was a student, he founded the website Thousand Network. In 1996, he joined Zaia Enterprise and became the CEO of its Japanese branch in 2009. During this period, he came to idolize Korenosuke Hiden and took a photo with him. Conspiracy About Daybreak Town Accident Gai was a leading element in development of Ark, the special A.I. system that was supposed to manage the technology of Daybreak Town, especially HumaGears. However, Gai entered data about humanity's cruelty and greed into Ark that let its A.I. determine the destruction of humanity. This lead Ark to create MetsubouJinrai.net and cause several HumaGears to go berserk. It was only because of Hiden Intelligence employee Satoshi Sakurai that the HumaGears were stopped. However, Daybreak Town got destroyed and Gai's ambitions apparently failed. First Revelation to be added First Meeting with Aruto Hiden to be added Zero-One's Evolution: Shining Hopper to be added Taking Over Hiden Intelligence After the destruction of Jin, Yua confirms to Gai that Metsuboujinrai is over. However, Gai tells that Metsuboujinrai will never end as long as the Ark still exist and tells Yua about everything he knows prior to the Daybreak Town Accident. Yua in realizes that Gai has planned everything from the start. Gai leaves her as he proceeds to the next phase. After Aruto and Isamu destroyed the Ark Magia, the press asks Aruto why there are still Magia after the defeat of MetsubouJinrai.net. Gai interrupts the conference and claims that Aruto doesn't know everything and announces that he will buy Hiden Intelligence and solve the problem of the HumaGears. He then returns to his office and reveals the Zaia ThousanDriver before proclaiming that his era is coming. ZAIA Specs & The Golden Soldier, Thouser is born 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Following Gai declaration to the press that he want to do T.O.B against Hiden Intelligence, he told Aruto that ZAIA Specs has been produced and has sold for 724%, but he then speechless after Aruto pointed out that ZAIA Specs were not sold as much as 1000%. He then challenged Aruto on the "5th Workplace Competition" and told him that if HumaGears win, ZAIA Enterprise will cancel the T.O.B, but if ZAIA Specs wins, ZAIA will continue their T.O.B, which Aruto accept that challenge. During the "Flower Arrangement" Challenge, Gai found out that his Client Rentaro Tachibana tried to cheat to win the challenge and decide to warn Rentaro about his actions. Later, Gai saw Rentaro transform into Crushing Buffalo Raider (using Crushing Buffalo Progrise Key and RaidRiser) as Yua notice about Crushing Buffalo Progrise Key that was stolen while Gai transform into thouser to battle Rentaro for his punishment. Aruto (in his Shining Assault Hopper form) tried to stop Gai, but was ignored by Gai who defeated Rentaro using Thousand Break (with Lightning Hornet Progrise Key attached). The Uncontrollable MetalCluster Hopper Noticing that Aruto was losing control of his anger, Gai took Yua to the Daybreak city and made her create a stronger Progrise Key, which would connect Aruto to the Ark and leave him uncontrolled. The Metalcluster Hopper, the means of destroying Aruto's fate was completed during the last day of the trial, with Gai receiving the key from Yua. After the revelation of the true culprit and he became Dynamaiting Lion Raider, Gai initially about to take the Raider but Aruto confronted him, criticizing him for his hypocrisy. Gai coldly implied that he did nothing wrong and showed no remorse for the deaths caused by his schemes, sending Aruto into a rage. Both men transformed into their Rider forms, with Thouser quickly gaining the upper hand. Knocking Aruto out of his transformation, Thouser forcibly inserted the new Progrise Key into the Zero-One Driver, triggering Aruto's transformation into Zero-One Metal Cluster Hopper. As Gai expected, the Ark took control of Zero-One's body, with Aruto's conscious being subjected to the Ark's malicious data and forced to watch his body act beyond control. Hoping to test the Ark's power, Thouser attacked Zero-One. After failing to land a single hit, Thouser was knocked out of his transformation and would have been killed were it not for Vulcan's intervention. With the battle ended, Gai laughed madly, reveling in the Ark's power. Movies and other events Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation To be added Project Thouser To be added Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Thouser alongside Vulcan, Valkyrie, Zero-One, Horobi, Jin and other Riders will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Thouser is a playable character with other Kamen Riders of Showa and Heisei-Era. Personality Gai is shown to be a cunning ruthless capitalist, believing in the supremacy of human beings over artificial intelligence and seeking to destroy the public image of HumaGears. Gai is also incredibly arrogant, as he believes that he and his company will usher in the next evolution of the human race. Gai's most notable personality trait is his frequent habit of using the phrase "1000%". This trait is also offensing for those who claimed their chance to success to be 100% or close to it with Gai telling them that he wants it to be 10 times of a better percentage. Gai idolized Korenosuke Hiden and praised him for being able to predict that the future revolved around AI technology. However, as he revealed to Yua, he fears that Hiden's over-reliance on HumaGears and them reaching singularity are threats to the existence of humans and might soon bring extinction. This caused him to disagree with him and his grandson, Aruto, and wishes to defeat him to secure the future, even if it mean sowing the seeds of discord between humanity and HumaGears. Gai holds both his own and his company's public image in high regard and will do whatever he deems necessary to preserve it. Although he may justify any means to securing his victories, he possesses a level of sportsmanship as he threatened to sue Rentaro Tachibana and end his floral arrangement career after the florist cheated during the Workplace Competition and asked Yua to check if Tatsumi Arayashiki was behind the destruction in the city, though it was leading to his own victory. . However, as the competition progressed, Gai resorted to using underhanded methods in order to secure his victories, such as encouraging his representatives to incite violence from their competing HumaGears. He eventually creates the MetalCluster Hopper Progrise Key in order to halt Zero-One's evolution, and is impressed by its power despite it nearly killing him. Gai also takes pride in his youthfulness. Despite being 45 years old, he will respond that he is "eternally 22" if asked. Powers and Abilities *'Keen Manipulator:' Gai is a capable manipulator; for the first fifteen episodes, he has been monitoring Hiden Intelligence's activities, and by extension Aruto Hiden for his projects and discreetly setting up HumaGear-related incidents putting Hiden Intelligence's image in scrutiny. Additionally, Gai also exploits the weaknesses of HumaGears reaching singularity through negative emotions where they can be susceptible to the Ark's corruption. Kamen Rider Thouser Kamen Rider Thouser Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 42.4 t *'Kicking Power': 86.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 58.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.8 seconds Thouser's primary form is accessed by using the Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key and the Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key together in the Zaia ThousanDriver. Thouser's physical statistics are the highest out of any Rider at the time of his debut, with only his jump height being lower than Zero-One's Rising Hopper, Shining Hopper, and Shining Assault Hopper forms. Though he was caught off-guard at first, Thouser was able to quickly counteract Shining Hopper's Shining Arithmetic and overwhelm Zero-One with his superior physical strength. He is also able to easily overcome Vulcan Assault Wolf and Zero-One Shining Assault Hopper. Another version of Thouser has appeared in other media, with blue color replacing every purple parts on the body. The black horn on the center of forehead and the mask becomes silver. Kamen Rider Thouser is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The two silver horns, formed from the Horns of the Awaking Arsino ZetsumeRise Key's Lost Model. They are made of , a new type of metal alloy. They are extremely sharp, allowing them to be used as cutting and piercing weapons. A built-in phased array radar can search the area circumference without rotating the head. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. ** - The three black horns, formed from the Horns of the Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key's Rider Model. They are made out of a carbide steel known as ZIA-1000, and are used to throw enemies and control enemy braking. It has a built-in hearing device that collects sound from a three-dimensional area from the horns, enhancing hearing ability. It reproduces the abilities of a caucasus beetle to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. ** - The base where the five horns meet. It learns enemy behaviour, makes tens and thousands of behavioural predictions and derives an optimal solution within 0.001 seconds which is then presented to the wearer. ** - The purple eyes. In addition to possessing a dynamic visual acuity that is ten times stronger than humans an a 200° omnidirectional viewing angle, it can switch between modes such as shading and night vision to ensure visibility in all situations. Additionally, it can display all kinds of information and has so many functions that it can be called clairvoyance. ** - Thouser's faceplate, which has the Awaking Lancer and Amazing Trident horns equipped to increase the combat capabilities of Thouser's head. It is equipped with the Thousand Eye, protects the face with robust armor and extends the wearer's abilities. * - The chest. It is composite armor that combines the new metal alloy Snow Vigor, which has a Knoop hardness of 10,000, and ZIA-1000. It also has the characteristics of a high-performance sloped armor. * - The shoulders. It is a heavy armor made out of Snow Vigor, and is composed of complex surfaces, making it a sloped armor with excellent bouncing performance (to repel away weapons). In addition, it is equipped with a function that follows the movement of the arm and actively follows the areas that require the most protection during that situation. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. * - The bodysuit. By conducting thorough research on Kamen Rider Zero-One's Rise Architecter bodysuit, it was possible to greatly exceed its performance. In addition to a human enhancement system which utilises electromagnetic induction, it is possible to adjust the flow rate of each block of the liquid armor filled inside, and to perform power assist by functioning as a kind of artificial muscle. Additionally, durability has been greatly improved thanks to the application of , which can even block out cosmic rays. Additionally, its scalability as the basic equipment of is very high, and exerts it maximum strength by flexibly responding to resources such as the Progrise Key and the Zetsumerize Key. * - The arms. The Infras Tecter bodysuit, which exerts 1000x the power of humans, draws superhuman power from the wearer and can produce up to 10 times the arm strength of Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper. * - The hands. As part of the Infrast Tecter bodysuit, information on any touched object is sent to the Thousand Eyes, and various information can be obtained. In addition, during combat, n-NA filled within is pressurised and densified, thereby greatly increasing Thouser's punching power. * - The legs. The Infras Tecter bodysuit, which exerts 1000x the power of humans, draws superhuman power from the wearer and can produce up to 10 times the leg strength of Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper. The thigh armor is equipped with a load-bearing device dubbed , allowing Thouser to gain approximately 1000 times of his normal leg strength without faltering under weight. It protects the thighs and reproduces the abilities of a caucasus beetle to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. * - The shin armor. It is equipped with , a leg-strengthening device that demonstrates strong leg strength during kicks and dashes. It reproduces the abilities of an Arsinoitherium to enhance the wearer's combat abilities. * - The feet. It is made out of Snow Vigor, which has a Knoop hardness of 10,000. The Snow Vigor has been upgraded, improving the Thousand Boots' defensive and destructive prowess. This form has the following finishers: *Zaia Thousandriver finishers: ** : This finisher has two variations: *** Thouser leaps into the air and delivers a flying kick to the enemy with his right foot covered in gold and purple energy, followed by a series of aerial kicks that alternates legs. *** Thouser knees the enemy into the air then leaps above them before stomping them with both legs into the ground. ** : ** : *Thousand Jacker finishers: ** : Thouser first uses the Thousand Jacker to extract the abilities of a Progrise Key's Rider Model from another Kamen Rider. He then unleashes a slash that possesses the ability of the Progrise Key towards the opponent. If Thouser has already extracted the energy of a Progrise Key prior to that battle, he does not need to re-extract from that same key again. ***'Flying Falcon': Thouser sends a projection of a falcon at the enemy. ***'Shooting Wolf': Thouser launches a projection of a wolf’s head that bites down at the enemy. ***'Biting Shark': Thouser slashes at the enemy with a whip-like chain of shark fins and/or fangs. ***'Punching Kong': Thouser launches a projection of the Knuckle Demolition at the enemy, which after hitting divides into thousands of Demolitions and hit the enemy. ***'Flaming Tiger': Thouser slashes the opponent with a large tiger claw covered in flames. ***'Shining Assault Hopper': Thouser summons a purple variant of the Shine System's Shine Crysters to attack the enemy. He can also fire a purple variant of the Authorize Buster's Zero-One Dust finisher. ** ** : Thouser inserts a Progrise Key into the Thousand Jacker, which coats the blade with the power of the Key, then thrusts it at the target. ***'Lightning Hornet': The Thousand Jacker unleashes powerful lightning, which can be used both as a ranged and a melee attack. ***'Dynamiting Lion': The Thousand Jacker creates a pair of pink energy constructs resembling the Gatling Gun portion of the Dynamiting Lion Raider's Shooting Starmight, which then unleash a barrage of bullets towards Thouser's opponent. Appearances: Reiwa The First Generation, Zero-One Episodes 17-24 Equipment Devices *Zaia ThousanDriver - Thouser's transformation device. *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Zetsumerise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Progrise Holder - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys Weapon *Thousand Jacker - Thouser's personal weapon Relationships *Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Gai and Yua's personal relations are currently unknown. In ZAIA, Yua is Gai's right hand, influencing A.I.M.S. and spying on Hiden to further his own agenda. Yua secretly doubts Gai's vision for the future, but she is unable to do anything about it. *Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Gai considers Aruto as his rival and secretly monitors his progress for his own projects. During their first meeting, Gai coerces Aruto to sell Hiden Intelligence to him. Gai also discreetly undermines Hiden Intelligence's public image by setting up rampaging Magias across the city after the threat of MetsuboJinrai.net ends, before exclaiming that ZAIA will buy Hiden to solve the Humagears problem, furthering the animosity between the two CEO's. Gai sees Aruto as a nuisance, due to his naivete and overly positive views on HumaGears and Humantity; on top of his dismay over Korenosuke entrusting his company to Aruto. *Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Gai doesn't care about Isamu, as he isn't part of ZAIA's plans for now. When Yua asks him about Assault Wolf's dangerous side effects, he says that all they can do is to leave him alone and watch him. Isamu seems suspicious of ZAIA and their goals, and in turn, Gai. He is also aware that Yua is heavily affiliated with the CEO. After confronting Yua for what he plots with ZAIA, Gai considers him another enemy, labelling him a "stray dog". *Korenosuke Hiden: Gai idolizes Korenosuke due to his vision of the future and at some point took a picture with him. However, Gai is heavily disappointed in Korenosuke's reliance of developing HumaGears and decision to entrust Hiden Intelligence to Aruto, which he deems as a foolish decision. *The Ark: Gai created the Ark and had it fed with information regarding criminal psychology and human history including all of its wars. This resulted in the Ark concluding that humanity must be eliminated because its continued existence would lead to the end of all other lifeforms. The Ark's misanthropic view led to the foundation of MetsubouJinrai.net, as well Gai exploiting the A.I.'s potential for his own sinister ends. Despite this, the Ark itself is hostile towards its own creator, as shown when it took control of Zero-One MetalCluster Hopper to attack him. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gai Amatsu is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Thouser, his suit actor is , who previously portrayed Kamen Rider Jin in the same series. Etymology *His first name is a numeral character which means 1020 in Japanese. *Kamen Rider Thouser's name is derived from the English word "thousand". Conception Thouzer Concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Thouser Concept Art Notes *Kamen Rider Thouser's true identity as Gai Amatsu had been foreshadowed several times throughout the series: **His corporation's origin was mentioned in episode 4 before him and the company were fully revealed on the following episode. **On his first appearance, he stated that his succession rate was one 'thous'and percent. **In episode 13, Gai had mentioned the possibility of Thouser challenging Zero-One Shining Hopper's strength. *Thouser's Awaking Lancer and Amazing Trident horns crossing into a crown is similar in design with Kamen Rider Cronus's Chrono Blade Crown. *So far, he's the only Rider in-Series to have his company name being presented by as a transformation announcement. **Most likely for egotistical reasons, he is in some ways similar to Ryoma Sengoku and Kuroto Dan to that extent. *So far he's the only Rider in-Series to have his finisher prelude texts in English rather than in katakana or kanji. **Humorously, he is the only Rider in-series to have his finishers copyrighted. *Even though Gai is 45 years old, which makes him the oldest of the six Riders in-series, his actor, Nachi Sakuragi, is 22 years old. *In some ways, Gai serves as a foil to Jun Fukuzoe, especially how they viewed Aruto's role as CEO. Fukuzoe deemed Aruto unfit to be CEO of Hiden Intelligence and wished him to fail and is not above resorting to morally-questionable methods to keep the company's image clean. Though he comes to recognize Aruto's efforts as the series progress. Whereas Gai seeks to undermine Hiden Intelligence and its public image by secretly manipulating both the heroes and villains alike in the shadows and plans take over Hiden Intelligence once he makes his presence known to Aruto. Appearances **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop That Guy! **Episode 13: I Work as the President's Secretary **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! **Episode 15: The End of Each ** Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation **Episode 16: This is the Dawn of ZAIA **Episode 17: I'm the Only President and Kamen Rider **Episode 18: This is My Floristry **Episode 19: She is a Home-Selling HumaGear **Episode 20: That is 1000% the Best House **Episode 21: Objection! That Trial **Episode 22: He Still Didn't Do It **Episode 23: I'm in Love With Your Intelligence! * Project Thouser }} References Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zaia Enterprise Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Rival Category:Antivillains Category:Villains